


Heartbreak

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 15:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Heartbreak

Pacing back and forth Thranduil was waiting outside the medical chambers for any news about his wife, and the healers would not let anyone in, not even their king. 

It had been months since she was taken, and finally she managed to crawl herself back to the front gates of Mirkwood, of course, the guards were in shock to see their queen in a bloody state, and rushing her to the medical chambers while sending someone to wake the King and give him the news, the word spread around Mirkwood, like a dam bursting open, everyone was waiting on any news about the queen, everyone apart from Legolas, he was still sleeping, Thranduil did not want him to be woken, and to see his mother in that state. 

....

Hour after hour Thranduil watched as elves entered and exited the room, carrying rags of blood, the smell of it was filling the halls Thranduil was feeling anxiety at not knowing his wife fate. 

When she was taken Thranduil had sent searching parties out through the whole forest, sending letters to all the kingdoms in hopes for their assistance in the matter, of course they sent their own searching party, but nothing came of it, and slowly the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and Thranduil started to lose all hope of finding her alive, turning to drink to drowned his sorrows at the thought of never seeing her again. 

Stepping towards the door after the last elf walked out Thranduil peaked in and saw the healers surrounding his wife, her eyes were closed and her body was sunken in, pushing the door fully open Thranduil felt his a lump in his throat as his mouth went dry, taking another step the hell of his boot connected to the ground sending the sound to the healers who turned to Thranduil, making him stop before the healer nodded her head giving her permission for him to come closer, the smell of death was lingering in the air as Thranduil felt something he hadn't felt in years, fear.

"She doesn't have long left, my lord there is nothing we can do, I'm sorry" the healer spoke as she and the others left the room, leaving Thranduil alone with his wife.   
Blinking Thranduil cleared his eyes of the tears that were filling them up, moving around the bed he kneed down next to his wife and took her hand, gasping at the icy touch of it, lifting it to his mouth he kissed it and lifted his other hand to brush back some of her hair. 

Roaming his eyes over her body Thranduil saw all the wounds on it, it looked like she had been in a war by herself, the healers had done a good job of healing them but her breathing was shallow and Thranduil knew it wouldn't be long until she joined the Valar, sending a little prayer he looked to her face as his tears broke free again. 

....

Hearing the door open Thranduil ignored it until a small broken voice asked "Ada?" Lifting his head up Thranduil turned to the small child his blue eyes glistening with tears matching that of his Father, lifting his hand the child ran to him and crashed into him crying, standing up Thranduil wrapped Legolas in a hug before placing him on the bed with his Mother, "say your goodbyes, she has hung on for you" Sitting with his back to them Thranduil wiped his eyes as Legolas whipped into his Mothers ears how much he loved and missed her, when he was done Thranduil turned and pulled Legolas back into a hug as he started to cry again. 

Laying Legolas on the bed as he cried himself to sleep Thranduil stepped around the bed and leaned over his wife giving her a kiss on the lips, Looking down on his wife's face Thranduil whispered "I love you" as a tear rolled down his face and landed on her's as she took her last breath, breaking his heart into two.


End file.
